one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Citizen Lydia
Citizen Lydia is the twelfth episode of season two of One Day at a Time. Synopsis Lydia and Schneider take their U.S. citizenship tests. Penelope wonders if she'd be willing to have another child to fulfill Max's wish to be a dad. Recap Penelope toasts Schneider and Lydia because tomorrow they are going to be taking their citizenship tests. Elena gets a text from Syd that she doesn't understand. Alex helps her out by telling her what to send back. Penelope goes to group to talk about how Max wants kids and how she doesn't want any more kids. She's gonna be forty and she doesn't know if she can handle having another kid. They tell her that she needs to be upfront with Max and tell him the truth. Elena and Alex go with Lydia to take her citizenship test. Schneider arrives dressed in the American flag. He's nervous because he's really bad at tests. Lydia gets called back by a nice man while Schneider gets a serious woman. Doctor Berkowitz asks Penelope if she's okay because she's been a bit distracted. She asks him if having a baby at her age is crazy. Doctor Berkowitz tells her that if this is something she wants to do with Max she can. Schneider passes his citizenship test but Lydia is asked to wait in the lobby. She thinks she failed but the prompter comes out and tells her that there was a typo with her social security number but that she passed. Penelope goes to visit Schneider and asks him how important having kids is to him. He walks out with a baby and tells her that he never really thought about it. He gets a call from his cousin so he hands the baby to Penelope. She plays with the baby and when Schneider comes back she tells him about how Max wants one. Schneider says that if she does decide to have another kid she'll be awesome. Penelope thanks the baby for reminding her that she does want to hold a kid again but someday when she's a grandmother. Max and Penelope have a drink together. She tells him that she gets that he wants kids but she is done with it. Max tells her that he understands but that being a dad was what he always wanted. He tells her that he just wants to be with her and that if it's a deal breaker then he can let it go. Penelope goes home and tells Lydia and the kids that she broke up with Max. Lydia tells her that she is making a mistake because a good man is hard to find. Lydia and Penelope have a fight over it and both go to bed angry. The next day, Penelope gets up early to go get them coffee and pastries. She apologizes to Lydia but when she gets no response she walks by her room and finds her on the floor. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Category:Episodes Category:Season 2